


Oro 2

by ayelenrock



Series: Gold [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock
Summary: esto transcurre después de los eventos del Hotel, cuando yugi y atem se encuentraneste oneshot es la continuación de gold de WavesOver
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, blindshipping - Relationship
Series: Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833643





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puzzle June 2019 Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055332) by [WavesOver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver). 



> La autor/a WavesOver escribió 30 one-shot y los compiló bajo el título Puzzle June 2019 Collection 
> 
> la publicación 22 Gold, al terminar de leer me imagine que pasaria despues, y por eso este one-shot que escribi
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055332/chapters/45971014
> 
> Nota de WavesOver: Hotel California AU  
> le pregunté a WavesOver si podía traducir su one-shot, y hace poco me dio su permiso

Yugi entro al auto de Atem, del lado del copiloto

-¿Quieres que pasemos por tu casa Yugi?

-Si- respondió desanimado

Atem estaciono frente de la casa. Yugi bajo del auto entro a la casa. Entro a su habitación y empacó toda su ropa. Al llegar al auto puso la maletas en el asiento trasero, se subió al auto del lado del copiloto y Atem arrancó el auto. Tienen un viajé muy largo por delante.

* * *

Cuando bajaron del avión tuvieron qué esperar 1 hora para qué se les entregué las maletas y el auto de Atem.

Ahora están en caminó al Hotel.

Yugi miraba el caminó. Es de noche, el cielo está despejado. Un silenció cómodo.

-deberías dormir

-no tengo sueño. E dormido suficiente en el avión- sin apartar la mirada del camino -es una noche hermosa. La luna está llena

-¿Has fantaseado tener sexo en el auto, en la parte trasera?

-Es enserio Atem!. De todos los temas que podemos hablar ¿Quieres que hablemos de sexo?

-Sí. Quiero saber tus gustos. Además- paso su lengua sobre sus labios seductoramente -podemos hacerlo aquí. Créeme te gustará

-¿Fuiste a buscarme para tener sexo conmigo? Porque esa es la impresión que me estás dando

-No... Te lo dije: Una vez que encontramos al que completa nuestra alma, una vez que los tenemos en nuestros brazos, no hay nadie más. Todas las grandes bellezas del mundo no hacen nada por nosotros, sus fragancias se convierten en estiércol, sus voces chillonas. Y no hay otro con el que nos gustaría estar. Y para mí eres tú.

-Lo recuerdo.

Volvieron a estar en silencio por un rato.

-¿puedo prender la radio, Atem?- ya cansado del silenció

-Si

Empezó a buscar sintonías de radió que pasen música tranquila. Yugi no se quedaba con un solo género de música, escuchaba un poco de todo. Pero si le preguntabas que género musical iría a un recital él te respondería el Rock.

Sintonizo con la canción de Avril Lavigne; complicated

_Me gustas como eres_

_cuando estamos conduciendo tu auto_

_y me estas hablando_

Cambio de sintonía, engancho OneRepublic - Rescue Me

_Me_ _rescatarías_ _cuando este solo_

_Cuando necesito tu amor_

_y necesito tu ayuda_

_-_ Esta tampoco- cambio de sintonía

Y siguió así, un buen rato cambiando de sintonía

-Yugi, ¿seguirás así todo el camino?

-No... Enganche una, están pasando Imagine Dragons - Believer

_Lo primero es lo primero_

_voy a decir todas las palabras_

_que tengo en mi cabeza..._

-Me gusta este tema

-¿Que música te gusta Yugi?

-Escucho un poco de todo. Pero me inclino al rock? ¿Y tu?

-Música instrumental

-¿Alguna en particular?

-De mi país, Egipto-

Continuaron hablando de gustos y disgustos, y donde les gustaría ir.

-Cambiando de tema. Cuándo lleguemos al Hotel quiero un cuarto para mí solo

-¿Por qué? Somos pareja. Quiero que estés en mi cuarto, en nuestro cuarto

-¿Para qué puedas seducirme y que tengamos sexo? Y no somos pareja!

-No voy a tocarte contra tu voluntad. Saca de tu cabeza que solo quiero tener sexo contigo porqué no es así.

-No puedes culparme que piense así. Te acostabas con cualquiera, viejo, joven, hombre, mujer, moreno, blanco

-Eso se acabó, solo estas tu... Te daré tu privacidad... Conquistaré tu corazón y ganare tu amor

* * *

Cuando Yugi se despertó Atem se detuvo. Están en el estacionamiento del Hotel.

Ambos bajan del auto. Atem abre el maletero y Yugi saca sus maletas. Entraron al Hotel, y en el camino los del personal saludaban a ambos, felicitaban Atem por haberse reunido con su compañero de vida. Subieron hasta el 1er piso y se encontraron con Aknamkanon que iba a su encuentro

-Hijo. Me alegra saber que te as reunido, al fin, con tu compañero de vida- Aknamkanon, padre de Atem, aparta la mirada de su hijo y pone la mirado sobre Yugi -Me alegra volverte a ver Yerno. Y me disculpo por lo que presenciaste, teníamos que deshacernos de esos invitados no deseados. Si se vuelve a repetir, evitaremos que estés presente- suspira -No sabes que mal se puso cuando te fuiste. Se deprimió de tal manera que teníamos que obligarlo a comer y que saliera de su habitación-

-Padre, por favor, no-

-Iba mucho a tu habitación, la que te alojaste-

-Padre-

-Se cerraba hay, oliendo tu aroma. Imaginando que estabas hay-

Yugi le costaba creer que Atem haya actuado de esa manera, y más escucharlo de Aknamkanon

-No permitió que nadie entre en la habitación...-

-Ya basta padre- levantó su voz lo suficiente para interrumpir a su padre 

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Tu compañero debe saber como te afectó su partida

-Yugi y yo tenemos que desempacar-

-Tienes razón hijo. Deben estar cansados-

Yugi y Atem continúan su camino

-Yugi- el mencionado se detiene, se da la vuelta -Bienvenido a la familia-

 _"¿Bienvenido a la familia?_ _¿Por qué todos creen que somos pareja? No lo somos, y no consideró a_ _Atem_ _mi pareja. Cuando decidí ir con el no_ _fue para formar una relación_ "

-¿Le dijiste a todas estas personas qué somos pareja?- preguntó Yugi con enojo

-No. Les dije que encontré el que complementa mi alma- Dijo, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de felicidad

-Atem, vine contigo porque ya no tengo nada que me ate en mi ciudad; mis amigos, mi abuelo... todos se han ido. Para mi País estoy muerto...Ya no existo. No se como continuar con mi vida- Yugi paro de caminar y Atem tambien se detiene -No se como continuar... Salía a caminar por las noches esperando que me cayera un rayó o quedar en medió de un tiroteó, o...- empezó a llorar, soltando todo lo que había reprimido por mucho tiempo

Atem lo abrazó, no dijo nada. Lo consoló con el contacto físico. Estuvieron un buen rato asi. Cuando Yugi dejo de llorar, continuo su camino por el pasillo. Para el alivio de Yugi, no se encontraron a nadie por los pasillos. Subieron al 2do piso, en la quinta habitación era (cuando llegó la primera vez) y es su habitación ahora, que solo el tiempo lo dira si sera temporal o permanente en el Hotel.

Atem abrió la puerta de la habitación. Yugi entró, dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, de dos plazas, y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama.

En el lado izquierdo de la cama hay una mesita de luz, sobre ella hay un velador blanco. En frente de la cama hay un mueble, que sobre el hay un televisor de 40 puladas, de bajo un dvd. Al fondo en la izquierda está el baño con cerámica de color celeste, que tiene ducha y un jacuzzi.

Yugi empezó a desempacar. 

-Me retiró. Descansa-vo 

-¿Tu mantuviste limpio este lugar? - yugi observo el lugar ordenado y cuando paso el ledo en el mueble noto que no tenía polvo 

Atem se detuvo por la pregunta, y se giró -no, le pedí a una de las mucamas que limpie solo con agua-

-Bien- fue todo lo que Yugi dijo

-Si necesitas algo llámame- Atem sale cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Yugi termino de desempacar. Se da una ducha. Se pone Roma suelta, un pantalón celeste y una remera blanca. Se acuesta en la cama, agarra el control remoto, enciende la televisión y empieza hacer Zaping, al no ver nada interesante apaga la televisión y se acuesta. Agarra el celular empieza a navegar en youtube y decide reproducir Green day- Bolevard of broken dreams

_Camino por esta calle vacía,_

_en el bulevar de los sueños rotos,_

_cuando la ciudad duerme_

_y soy el único y camino_

_mi sombra es la única que camina junto ami.._

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin Yugi ya se a dormido 

* * *

Cuando Atem dejó a Yugi en su habitación, se fue a la suya.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras el. Se desnudó, dejando puesto las joyas. Tiro la ropa en el sillón. Prende la radio que está sonando Green Day When It's Time

Atem se metió a la tina, dejándose relajarse. Se sentía feliz. y empezó a cantar la canción de la radio

_Todo lo que quiero es que entiendas_

_Eso cuando tomo tu mano_

_Es porque quiero_

_Todos nacemos en un mundo de dudas_

_Pero no hay duda_

_Me di cuenta de que_

_Te amo..._

Hasta llegar al final de la canción

-cómo conquistó el corazón Yugi?...flores?...no... Una cena? Podríamos conocernos mejor, però no tiene que ser dentro del Hotel...y después que?... Yugi se siente perdido, tengo que mostrarle que no está solo, que estoy a su lada apoyándolo y acompañarlo, estar hay en las buenas y en las malas... Yugi esta pasando por una crisis existencial... es mejor duerma un poco-

Sale de la ducha, se seca el pelo y el cuerpo. Se unta por todo el cuerpo crepa. Se viste con ropa cómoda y holgada, y se acuesta en su cama.

* * *

Yugi se despierta con mucha hambre. Se arregló la ropa que lleva. Sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el.

Cuando llega al comedor pide un té verde con pan tostado. A los pocos minutos llega Atem y se sienta frente el.

-Quiero invitarte a salir. Si tu quieres- 

-Claro. porque no. Tomar aire fresco me haría bien. Iré a cambiarme

* * *

Cuando Atem estaciono el auto frente a la plaza, Yugi pensó que darían un paseo. Pero cuando vio que lo llevó a la puerta de un restaurante, Yugi frunció el ceño

-Esta no era la idea que tenía en mente cuando acepte salir-

-Bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir?- Atem le sonrió. Habia traido a este restaurante es sencillo, no es llamativo; y fue la primera idea que se le ocurrió para salir con el

-A la plaza. A caminar- respondió Yugi sin ánimos. La verdad Yugi no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Solo echarse a la cama y ver la televisión. Y estar en un restaurante y comiendo para eso se quedaba en el hotel, y estaría haciendo lo mismo

Atem recordó la heladería que habian paso, y eso le dio una idea

-Que te parece si vamos a comprar helado en la heladería, y luego a la plaza a comer el helado hay- 

Atem no sabía cómo hacer ver a Yugi que el quiere ayudarlo a que se sienta bien consigo mismo, pero yugi no ponía de su parte. Quiere que esta relación funcione y que Yugi vea que lo ama y que estará con el en todo momento

-Si. porque no- 

Fueron a la heladeria. Yugi elijo un vaso con cuatro sabores: menta, chocolate con almendras, mantecol, dulce de leche. Atem elijo el vaso con cuatro sabores: limón, ananá, durazno, banana. Salieron de la heladería y se fueron a la plaza, y se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Comieron en silencio. Atem no sabía como romper ese silencio, pero Yugi lo hizo por el.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Atem?- pregunto Yugi con desgano

-Se que te sientes perdido, y estas pasando por una crisis existencial...

-¿crisis existencial?- Yugi lo mira con enojo -no estoy pasando por una crisis existencial-

-Entonces como lo llamas. No sabes como continuar con tu vida, tu me dijiste eso-

Yugi agacha la cabeza, sabe que Atem tiene razón

-Yugi mirame- Yugi levanta su mirada y lo mira -no estas solo. Estoy aquí contigo, estaré en las buenas y las malas- toma la mano de Yugi -Podemos ir a otra parte, iniciar de nuevo. El nuevo Yugi Mutou. Yugi le sonríe -te amo Yugi ¿me darías la oportunidad de demostrar cuanto te amo?

-Lo pensaré... gracias Atem-

* * *

Ya habían regresado del paseo, y Yugi esta en su habitación mirando al techo y pensando sobre la propuesta de Atem

-Vamos Yugi, no seas un miedoso...quien sabe tal vez encuentre un futuro próspero.Lo are- agarra su celular y le manda un mensaje de texto a Atem, que este le había dado su número

"Atem estoy en mi habitación. Ven por favor"

"Voy para haya"

En un minuto Atem esta en su puerta. Yugi lo deja entrar y cierra la puerta.

-Tome una decisión. Seguiré para adelante. Te daré, no, nos daremos una oportunidad. Acepto el viaje, volver a empezar una nueva vida-

Atem sonríe con felicidad -Yugi estoy tan feliz- lo abraza y Yugi le corresponderle -¿a donde quieres ir?- 

-Rusia. Pero ¿Como hacemos con pasaporte, la ciudadanía y el resto?-preguntó con preocupación

-No te preocupes por eso. Se falsifican-

* * *

**20 años después**

Atem trabajaba como profesor de Lenguas. Yugi profesor de Historia

Es de noche y ambos están en su cabaña. Están en su cuarto, a oscuras

Los besos, caricias, abrazos, disfrutando del sexo.

Al pasar el tiempo Atem se ganó el corazón de Yugi. A pesar de las dudas de Yugi, Atem no se dio por vencido y le mostró a Yugi cuanto lo amaba 

-Te amo Atem- respirando agitadamente

-Te amo Yugi

Se dieron un último beso, y se entregaron a los brazos Morfeo

_Eres esa luz_

_que a través del universo_

_tú me invitas a viajar_

_Contigo hasta el final_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la letra que aparece al final es de la canción Contigo hasta el final de el sueño de morfeo
> 
> este one-shot lo empese el año pasado.... si que me tome el tiempo... no sabia como terminarlo... 
> 
> Todos los que viven en ese hotel no son humanos, la autor/a menciona que son, supongo que deja al lector elegir que criatura sobrenatural son
> 
> Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

imagen para este fics, hecho por HebaKun


End file.
